Titanic: Troyella Version
by We'rexInxLovexWithxZac'sxEyes
Summary: The sheets have never been slept in. The China had never been used. Titanic was called 'The Ship Of Dreams' and it was...it was really was. For a pair of star-crossed lovers, it's more than a dream on this ship; it's something that is burning in them.
1. Chapter 01

_A/N: Here's a new story Lovies! yes, it is the story of Titanic, but with a slight twist. Instead of Gabriella being the rich (trapped) character; that would be Troy. And instead of Troy being the poor, artsy, sarcastic smart ass; that is Gabriella hahaha :D So, anyway, we hope you enjoy the first chapter and we hope that you leave a lovely review for us? Huh? Huh? Pwitty Pwease with sugar cookies and lemon cookies and Zac Efron covered in chocolate?_

* * *

_"When we feel trapped, we search for a way out...when we can't find that way out, we scream for some one to listen. When no-one listens...we do the next extreme we can think of." ~ Tenney Maree_

* * *

The energy on the dock was great. People crowding it, eyeing the huge boat afloat on the water. Cars, that carried the rich and the fabulous lifestyles, honked to get people's attention and get them to move. "Daddy," said a little girl, holding her doll tight to her chest "It's a ship!" the daddy smiled, kissing her cheek and staring up at the great piece of machinery. "Your right..."

The sheets, having never been slept in and the china..never been used. This was the ship of dreams waiting to set sail on its voyage to America. Honk! Honk! The little girl looked back at a red and gold car appearing, slowing to a stop with a embroidered wildcat on the door.

The door opened, a stud with blue eyes and brown hair stepped out then helped a precarious and eccentric blond out, "Sharpay," the blue eyed man sneered, "Whats the fuss is about? I don't see the difference between this ship and the Cartania..." the blonde, Sharpay, scoffed. "Troy..you can be so blase about a lot of things...but not about Titanic. It's a lot bigger than Cartania and more luxerious." Troy rolled his eyes, "whatever."

Troy started walking along the dock, looking up at the impressive ship. Yes, it was bigger. Ship of dreams? _More likely than not, it's like a slave ship. _He didn't want to go back to New York. He hated it there, and Sharpay? Yeah, she was his fiance, but his father was the one who pushed them on each other in the first place. "Mr Bolton!" yelled his man servant. He smiled, "yeah Chad?" He hated being 'Mr Bolton'-he wasn't his father.

"I have your bags, and Miss Evans told me to stay with you." Troy rolled his eyes, stuffing his hands in the pockets of his trousers,

"Chad, let Miss Ev-I mean Sharpay know that I'm a big boy, I can take of myself." The jamaican chuckled, then scratched the back of his neck.

"With all do respect, sir..uh, Miss Evans frightens me like the Devil frightens people...so, I'd rather not say that to her."

"Oh you don't have to say it to her face." The two boys both laughed, then they looked up at the ship one more time. Troy sighed, "come on...let's get on the ship before Sharpay finds us."

\.

Gabriella looked up at the big ship, this was her chance, to get out of this hell hole. She was tired of sleeping under bridges, in alleys, and even in hotels. She stepped onto the ship, and the guy looked at her, "Ticket miss?" Gabriella nodded handing him her ticket the said 'Titanic-steerage'; she held onto her bag tightly going onto the ship. She looked around her, it looked so big, she went into her room, and layed her bag down. She was going to be sleeping there for three days, and after that.. she was on God's good humor.

After laying on the bed for what seemed like a long while, and wanting to do more than lay on her bum all afternoon, Gabriella went out onto the boat deck, looking out into the ocean as she moved.

\.

Troy had finally escaped Sharpay, his bitchy fiance, the one he didn't even love or nor did want to marry. His eyes stumbled upon a beautiful brunette girl, she wasen't fancy dressed, and that's what he liked about her. She was..beautiful.

Gabriella felt a pair of eyes on her, and she turned to her right, Troy smiled, "Hey." she looked at him, "Hey.. ummm..." man he was gorgeous, and so.. rich. she sighed, she had no chance, he held out his hand, "Troy Bolton." Gabriella smiled, "Gabriella.. Gabi for short."

Troy smiled, "uh...well, nice to meet you." Gabriella nodded, taking her hand out of his and staring back at the ocean. The sun was setting and was painting a string of gold and red over the water as it glistened in the horizan. Gabriella sighed, her fingers itching to draw the magnifcent sight, but sadly, she left her sketch book full of paper and rough sketches in her cabin. "Beautiful..." she whispered.

Troy looked at her, "what?" she looked at him, "the sunset..how it hits the water, and how it paints the sky like that...red, gold...a little bit of silver lining if you look between the two main colours."

He turned the clouds, squinting his eyes so he could see it. But..."I don't see any silver lining."

Gabriella scoffed, "That is so typical." Troy looked at her, "what? What's typical?" She giggled, moving a strand of dark brown hair behind her ear, "how you can't see what is the most beautiful."

Troy narrowed his eyes, "that is not true.." _Your beautiful._ She rolled her eyes, "yeah...well, let me know when you see the silver lining Mr Bolton"- he hated being called that! And it must have shown on his face, because Gabriella giggled, "I have to go row with the other slaves...so...bye, nice meeting you."

He nodded back at her, watching her leave; her hips swayed side to side, like the ocean...okay, he shouldn't compare anything to the ocean while on a ship right now. Staring at the sunset again, it was half gone and the red and gold was almost gone. "Silver lining?" Troy mumbled, squinting his eyes to see it.

"TROY!" _Fuck_. He turned slowly, seeing the erratic blond the is his fiance come up to him. "Where have you been it's time for supper." He cleared his throat, "oh yeah...I guess I lost track of time."

Sharpay giggled, standing up on her tip toes to kiss his lips sloppily and whisper in his ear, "me and you could always skip supper, and right to...dessert." her finger twirled down in a circle to the top button of his trousers, he pulled back. "uhm...I'm hungry, let's go eat."

Sharpay frowned, "Oh...okay." looping her arm through Troy's they walked somberly to the dining room. And that in itself was a sculpture; with mahogany walls and white tile floors that shined and glistened when the sun rising to greet the morning-or the sun saying farewell as it set- bounced through the top skylight. Sharpay was in awe, Troy looked at it, as if he'd seen it before.


	2. Chapter 02

_A/N: Chapter 2! I hope you like it! Please note, that this won't be like the actual movie of Titanic, but it'll be relatively close to it. Anyway, I HOPE YOU LOVE IT!_

_Leave a nice, lovely review and you will be rewarded. Thank You my Lovelies. :D_

* * *

_"Fate has a way of pushing us in directions that we're not sure where to go or not...but if we do go, reminder: Take a compass and a map." ~ Tenney Maree_

* * *

Gabriella looked up at the stars. She needed someone, she needed love from a guy; she hasen't had love towards her since she was a little girl. When her parents were killed. She regretted that day, she always thought of it as her fault; she will never let herself to believe she didn't cause it.

_*flashback*_

_Lauren Montez held on tightly to her five year old daughter, grabbing her and hiding her beside a large rock. "Mommy, what's going on?" her mother told her to keep quiet. "Sweetie, me and daddy will be right back." Gabriella had tears in her eyes, "mommy don't go." she held onto her hand. her mother looked at her, "I'm sorry baby, I love you." their hands slipped away from each other. _

_Gabriella began to have tears run down her cheeks, she looked up when she heard a gunshot. she peaked over the rock, and her eyes went wide, her mother and father layed life-less on the ground. _

_*End Of Flashback*_

Gabriella sighed, she was homeless ever since then, on her own. Then she heard feet running down the board, she sat up and looked at who was running, it was the guy from earlier.

She raised an eyebrow, rushing after him; when she caught up with him, he was holding onto the back of the ship, tears running down his cheeks. Gabriella took a deep breath, "Troy..don't do it."

He looked back at her, "Gabriella? stay back." he leaned forward, Gabriella sighed, coming closer, "Don't do it.. cause if you do, I'll come after you."

Troy looked at her, "what..n-no.. you wouldn't.." she smiled looking into his eyes, their eyes connected, "You Jump, I Jump.."

"You'll get killed," his voice cracked at the end of his sentence. Gabriella sighed, chewing her inner cheek as she slipped off her jacket and her shoes that her pants were tucked into-for 1912, she hated dressing all 'proper'; especially with her lifestyle, it's useless to wear a dress. "I'm a good swimmer, don't worry about me."

Troy rolled his eyes, "the fall alone would kill you." She looked up at him, "It'll hurt." She said it so casually, as if she were discussing something ordinary as the weather. Troy looked at her again, growing somewhat annoyed with this woman.

"You're distracting me, go away damn it!" Gabriella faked a shudder, "ooh a rich person swore, call the newspaper...you jump I jump." Troy bit his lip, turning his face back toward the water; it rushed at his feet, he just had to let go, and that was it. Everything would be over and done with. He heard Gabriella sigh, "come on...you don't want to do this..." did he? Didn't he? Troy closed his eyes, "Go away..." the brunette bit her lip again, and started pulling off her shirt, so she was in her under shirt-whichw as thinner, and she could feel the cold night air raising goose flesh on her arms.

"Then you leave me no choice to go in there after you when you jump rich boy." Troy looked at her, gripping the railing, "your crazy!"

Gabriella scoffed, "yeah...I"ve been told that throughout my life, but with all do respect sir, I'm not the one hanging off the side of the ship here."

Gabriella looked at him, her hands on the railing, "come on Troy, give me your hand and I'll help you over."

Troy shook his head, "I can do it myself Gabriella!" Gabriella crossed her arms, "Then do it."

Troy sighed, "I..I can't." she rolled her eyes, "Come on Troy, please.." he sighed giving in, as he grabbed her hand and she helped him over the railing. and he held onto her arms as his feet landed on the wood. he was breathing heavily.

She smiled, "see, isn't it better to be back on ground." Troy sighed, "Thanks... it seems like your the only one that cares." she smiled, "people care Troy, you just have to choose the right ones who are worth caring about?"

He smirked, "Like you?" she blushed a little bit, he looked at her, grabbing her hands, "have dinner with me?"

She giggled, "Troy, I couldn't..plus I have no dress to wear-" he smiled, "I'll have on picked out for you, you just have to come."

She crossed her arms, "what about your fiance?"

_Oh...her_. Troy thought grimly, "how do you know that she's-" Gabriella scoffed, pulling herself away from Troy's hands, "please...how loud she screams your name when she's looking for you is an obvious sign that she means something in your life-at least something to you..." why did her voice sound sad? Troy cleared his throat, "Yeah well, the thing about Sharpay is-"

"TROYSIE POO!" Troy closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose as said blond came up behind him and wrapped an arm around his waist. She turned an icy green glare on Gabriella, "What are you?" Gabriella mentally rolled her eyes, and sighed, while going to get her stuff unanswering.

Sharpay growled, "poor girl, I'm talking to you!" Gabriella chuckled, turning to Sharpay with her hands full, "thanks for noticing that I'm poor, now if you don't mind..." she walked passed her but Sharpay caught her elbow, making her drop her stuff. "You talk with politeness to all your benefactors."

Gabriella groaned and smirked amusedly, "benefactors?" the blond nodded smugly, Gabriella looked at Troy who sent her an apologeti smile. "Well, next time we see each other, I'll try graciously with all my efforts not to push you blondie over the edge of the boat..." Sharpay's mouth fell agape and Troy chuckled softly, Gabriella giggled; "nice meeting you all, it's been a lovely chat...now, ta-ta!"

Sharpay sputtered, "Tr-wh...TROY!" she yelled, turning in his arms to face him, "you're just going to let her talk to your fiance like that?" He hated being put on the spot, "uh..." was all he said.

Sharpay sputtered again, and grabbed his wrist, "we are returning to dinner-why'd you run off in the first place I'll never know; what's gotten into you I'll never know!"

Gabriella giggled, the blond turned to her, "and you can just jump off the boat for all-"

"Sharpay!" Troy said, raising his voice, "do not talk to our dinner guest like that." Sharpay was stunned as she turned to him, "Dinner guest?" Troy nodded, "yeah...uh..I invited to tomorrow's dinner."

Sharpay's eyes went wide, "you can't be serious! why!" Troy cleared his throat.

Gabriella giggled, "I see you two have a lot to talk about.. see you around Troy.. and nice meeting you blondie."

Sharpay's mouth dropped, Gabriella smirked waving bye, "toodles." and she walked off.


	3. Chapter 03

_A/N: Chapter 3! Hahaha :D ENJOY!_

* * *

_"Take life's temptations and join in the dance." ~ Tenney Maree_

* * *

Troy had found Gabriella the next day, and were walking along the deck. "Well Troy, you have talked to me about how great the weather has been, oh and also about sports, but I'm guessing that's not the only reason you came to talk to me?"

Troy sighed, "Well No..I came to thank you for pulling me back." Gabriella smiled gently, "my pleasure." she smiled at him, he looked at her; she looked down at his handbook, she gasped grabbing it, "you draw?" she looked at him, then back at his drawings.

He shrugged, "when I feel like it.. " she smiled, "I draw all the time." she looked down at his drawings taking a seat. "These are amazing Troy.. you have a real gift."

Troy sighed taking a seat beside her, "yeah but your the only one that thinks that-" she shook her head, "you have a gift Troy.. don't hide it from the world." he sighed running his hand through his hair. She went to the next picture and found a sketch of a naked sharpay. Gabriella laughed, shutting it quickly, "I really didn't need to see that." she giggled.

Troy smiled, "yeah, she paid me to draw that.." Gabriella smiled at him, "well, you did a good job, even though it's blondie."

Troy smiled at her, Gabriella looked at him, "maybe you can paint me someday.." she smiled.

Troy chuckled, "I don't think Sharpay will like that very much-which is why it seems so tempting." Gabriella giggled, "well from what I learned in life...take on life's temptations and just...fight against them or grab them by the hand and dance with them."

Troy looked at her, his mind pondering her words in his head; she giggled again, "don't think about it too much...you'll hurt yourself pretty boy." he laughed, pretending to be hurt. "I'm hurt...wounded...that really hurt." she playfully punched his chest, Troy looked in her bag; seeing the corner of what looked like a book. Immediately he assumed it was.."a diary miss Montez?" he yanked it out of the bag, so fast that Gabriella didn't see his hand, "hey!" she yelled, "that's not nice-"

"why you took my handbook...so I'm looking at your diary."

Gabriella giggled, "it's not a diary." she reached for it again, but Troy held it out of her reach and chuckled. "All the more reason to peek inside...all the mystery." She giggled again, jumping up to take it from him but he was taller than she was; so it was a moot effort. "fine...you can peek."

Troy smirked, "why thank you." they sat back down and he opened it, the first on he saw ..well, it looked like him from a distance just leaning on the railing. He looked up at her, "that's me..?" it came out a question.

Gabriella looked down, "yeah well, you were in my light...and..I just draw what I see!" he chuckled, "good likeness." he flipped to the next one, which was a mother, father, and twin babies on their knees. The detail was..."Exquisite.." Gabriella sighed, bringing her knees up to her chest, "Yeah well, they didn't think of them in ol' Paree and Espana."

Troy looked at her, "Paris and Spain?" she nodded, staring vaguely at the sun that was beginning to set over the horizon. Troy looked back at the picture, flipping through them, "you do get around for a po-person of limited-"

"A poor girl. You can say it." he sighed, flipping through the pages again, "you're better than I am at drawing that's for sure...oh my-" he came across a drawing of a naked man. "What is-"

Gabriella giggled, "Paris, there's a lot of people willing to take their clothes off."

Troy chuckled, "did he pay you?" Gabriella laughed, "yeah.. just a little bit."

Troy smiled, "maybe you can draw me someday.." Gabriella rolled her eyes, biting her bottom lip, "I don't just go around drawing naked guys Bolton."

Troy chuckled, "well what's so special about him?" Gabriella smiled, "We had a little fling."

Troy smirked, "ahhh a little summer romance." she giggled, "yeah.. but I found out he was just using me.."

Troy bit his lip, "I'm sorry.. sometimes I feel like..sharpay is using me for my money."

Gabriella looked at him, "Then why be with her? be with someone you love.. who won't use you.. but in my opinion Troy.. you deserve better."

"Thanks," he said, flipping to the last page; it was a picture of an elderly woman, with quizzical eyes and wild hair and a lot of jewelry. Troy looked up at her, Gabriella scooted closer and examined the picture, "she fascinated me...everynight I'd see her in the tavern by the Seine river and she'd be wearing every piece of jewelry she owned, waiting...just waiting for her long lost love."

Troy looked at her, Gabriella was still staring at the picture, "she was called Madame Bijou." He smiled, "well, I think it's you with a gift..." she looked at him, her eyes shining. He nodded, "you see people."

"I see you."

"and?"

"you wouldn't have jumped."

Troy stared at her for the longest moment, their lips coming closer to be connected, but the horn rang for dinner to be close. Troy rubbed his head, "umm I'll see you at dinner..okay?" she nodded, "okay." he smiled, leaving.

Gabriella sighed, she was gonna have to try to be beautiful, to see if she was worth being better then sharpay. She liked Troy a lot, and she had the sneaking suspicion that he felt the same about her; at least, that's what her gut was telling her.

\.

Troy stood there in his tux, waiting for Gabriella; Sharpay had her arm around another rich guy; who she was secretly sleeping with every night, when she told Troy she was going to go onto the deck, she goes to his room. Troy waited patiently, "come on baby, let's go." he shook his head, "you go on, I'll catch up."

Sharpay rolled her eyes, and walked away with the guy. Gabriella walked down, looking up amazed at the staircase, "wow." she smiled, she had on a beautiful red dress _(A/N: Like what Rose had on at the dinner on Titanic) _with her hair up in a fancy bun. Troy looked up at her, she smiled at him, walking down the staircase slowly hoping to not trip.

Gabriella had really nothing to wear, but she did have the beautiful red dress that she had made herself for a special event, so it was time to show the dress off. She began walking down the staircase as Troy's eyes never looked away from her, their eyes were connected; she got lost in his eyes. He smiled grabbing her hand, and kissing it. she smiled, and her heart fluttered, she was falling inlove with this guy. He smiled, "Beautiful Dress."

She smiled blushing, "Thanks, I made it myself..actually."

Troy smiled, straightening up and holding out his elbow for her to take. She smiled nervously and wrapped her fingers around the crease; tingles ran up her arm-just like the night she saw him over the railing. "So..." Troy said, looking around and pointing to a couple of rich elders. "Thats Josh Hockley and his wife Vanessa...she's about your age and in delicate condition." He pointed closer, Gabriella squinted to see, "see how's she's trying to hide it."

Gabriella scoffed. Wow, the rich and fabulous really wasn't all that fabulous. Troy looked at her, "thats actually quite the scandal...then there's uh...Madame Rouge; Sharpay adores her, she deisgns 'naughty' bedgowns for women..."

Gabriella smirked, looking where he was pointing. He looked at her again, "nervous?" she bit her lip, "It's different."

She mumbled, Troy chuckled, "Here's a tip, act like you own a gold mine and your in the club." Gabriella giggled, letting Troy lead her to the table where she saw Blondie and some guy sitting together, Blondie smiled, "Troy! Over here! Your friend can sit across from us."

The pair groaned as Troy pulled out her chair for her and moved to sit on the other side of the table. Gabriella fiddled with her fingers in her lap, Sharpay giggled at something muscly dude said and then grabbed Troy's hand as she stared at her.

"So...uh, what did you say your name was again?" was it possible to want to strangle someone so much? "Uh..Gabriella Montez." Gabriella said, admiring the cleanliness of the dining room.

Sharpay sighed, as if processing it in her tiny little blond brain. "And what's the accommodations like in steerage? I hear their very good." Troy frowned, looking at Sharpay in disapproval and then sending Gabriella an apologetic smile. Gabriella giggled, "It's the best I've seen ma'am...hardly to no rats."

Sharpay frowned, Troy chuckled. A chunky woman, dark skinned and sitting next to a lean short haired dark skinned man laughed, "Miss Montez, I'm Taylor Mckessie and this is Zeke...my half brother." Gabriella nodded, making a face of disgust when a spoon of cavier was put on her plate. "uh...what is-"

"It's cavier." Taylor said, "it tastes better than it looks."

Gabriella nodded, gingerly pulling her napkin off the table and pulling the pencil out of her sock; never know when one might need a pencil. "So...how did you come by being on this ship?" asked the guy that was sitting on Sharpay's right side. Gabriella laughed inwardly, "well, right now I'm on the RMS Titanic and after that I'm on God's good humour." everyone looked at her in astonishment, she continued, "however, I got my ticket after a lucky hand at poker."

The elderly women at the table sputtered their drinks, wiped their mouths and started reprimanding her for doing such a unladylike thing. It was the funniest thing she's ever seen. "And how to do you have means to travel?" Sharpay asked, looking at Gabriella as if she were a bug.

The brunette sighed, "You ask a lot of questions don't you Blondie?"

Sharpay gasped, narrowing her eyes and standing up, "you should leave, you don't deserve to be here." Gabriella shrugged, "alright." she slipped out of her chair, "It was great... chatting blondie." Gabriella said with a smirk.

Sharpay groaned sitting back in her seat, the guy grabbed her hand underneath the table; Troy noticed this, and he just really didn't care. Gabriella was walking back, and turned back smiling at him giving him the sign to meet her. he smiled, "I'll be back." He slipped out of his chair following her. when he got up from, he looked at her, she smiled wrapping her arms around his neck, "wanna go to a real party?"


	4. Chapter 04

_A/N: CHAPTER 4! WHOOPPPP! HOPE YOU ALL LIKE IT!_

* * *

_"Do The Thing That Scares You." ~ Vanessa Hudgens as Sa5m (Bandslam)_

* * *

Music began playing loud, Gabriella was dancing with a guy, and Troy stood there a little uncomfortable. Gabriella began dancing crazy, spinning around and around with the guy. When the music ended, Gabriella and everyone else clapped. Troy clapped a little bit, and took a sip of his drink. Gabriella smiled coming over to him and grabbing his hand, "Come here."

He looked at her, "Gabriella..I can't dance."

She smiled, "don't worry, I'll help you." The music began playing, and Gabriella giggled, Troy looked at her, "I don't know how to do this." she giggled, "just keep going." and then the music went faster, and they spinned around and around fast; they got onto the hard wooden dance floor, and did their own dancing. Troy smiled dancing with her, and then the music went faster, and she hooked her elbow with his and began dancing around then grabbed each other's hands spinning around the room, staring into each other's eyes. "Troy!" she giggled.

Troy smiled, "Gabriella!" he yelled, she began screaming like mad, and began spinning faster and faster.

Gabriella and Troy walked on deck. Troy and her were laughing and giggling. "That party was wild and crazy." Troy smiled. Gabriella laughed leaning against the railing. "yeah, it was fun.. I'm glad you were there Troy.." he smiled, "me too."

She bit her lip, "so what's with the guy that was next to sharpay?" Troy sighed, "she's.. I think she's cheating on me with him."

Gabriella smiled, "then you should do it back."

Troy smirked, "Oh yeah... with who?" she smiled wrapping her arms around his neck, "I'll think of someone.. but tell me, do you have anybody in mind.. that you want to be with at this very very moment?"

"Hmm, let me think.." Gabriella giggled, beginning to kiss his neck softly with her lips. He moaned, "Okay...thinking over." he lifted her chin, bringing his lips to hers and gently devouring them in a soft kiss. Gabriella giggled in the kiss, pulling away, "you rich people are always so patient with things like this...what they didn't teach how to kiss in finishing school?"

Troy looked at her, smirking, Gabriella grabbed the front of his tux and pulled him so close to her that her chest was mashed up tightly against his. "This is how I kiss." she crashed her lips on to his, licking his lips as if asking permission for her tongue to enter; which he obliged to when he wrapped his arms around her waist. It was an enjoyable kiss, their tongues...well, Gabriella's was winning the battle; when she took her hands from his chest, a little lower, he pulled back. "Gab...Bella." he breathed heavily, "I-I ..not now."

She looked at him, "wh-are- are you a virgin?" Troy looked at her, blushing wildly and looking away. Gabriella giggled, bringing his face around to see into his bright blue eyes, "you are...oh, and I'm just gonna teach you some tricks aren't I?"

He looked at her, shaking his head, "No! Just...Sharpay has this thing about me and her waiting until after the wed...anyway, she kind of talks out of both sides of her mouth."

Gabriella nodded, grabbing his hand and standing on her tippy toes, "well I had fun...I hope you did as well." Troy smirked, leaning in and kissing her on the cheek, "Yeah I did." she smiled, "Good night Troy."

\.

Troy came back and saw Sharpay with her arms crossed and an evil glare, "You were with that slut! Weren't you!" he groaned, "Sharpay, she's not a slut, she's a nice girl-"

Sharpay rolled her eyes, "Troy, I don't want you hanging out with her!" Troy's mouth dropped, "Shar, please-" she pushed him onto the bed and crawled on top of him; straddling his stomach with her legs on either side of him; her eyes icy green as they glared down at him, "You're my husband if not by practice then by law.. no cheating."

He glared at her, "then you need to stop cheating on me!"

She gasped, "Troy-" he pushed her off, "I'm going to bed, goodnight sharpay." Sharpay's mouth gaped open and closed like a fish gasping for air, watching Troy turn over on the bed and cover his head with a pillow.

\.

The next day, early in the morning before the sunrise it seemed, Gabriella sat in her bed while her cabin mates snored away. She couldn't get a certain blue eyed, brown haired man out of her head. Everytime she closed her eyes, he invaded her dreams and when she was awake, he invaded her thoughts. That was the reason why she was sitting in her bed with her knees drawn up and her sketchbook and pencil in hand, drawing from memory...her prince.

\.

Troy had asked Gabriella to meet him at the inside lobby, it was early, and empty. "So what do you need to talk about-" he sighed, "we can't see each other anymore." Gabriella's heart skipped a beat, "O-Oh...why?"

He sighed, "It's not me..It's not you..It's-"

"Blondie." Troy nodded solemnly. Gabriella sighed, biting her lower lip, "umm I understand Troy.. your getting married... so I'll stay out of your way.. alright?"

Troy looked at her, "I'm sorry Gabriella.." she sighed going to the door, and turning back to him, "I know this sounds crazy, cause I've known you for only two days but I love you.. I truley mean it." and with that she left out the door.

Troy sighed, leaning against the wall. "Damn.." he breathed, pinching the bridge of his nose. He met the most beautiful girl-woman-he'd ever seen, and...now he had just said to her that he couldn't see her anymore? And why? Because Sharpay said that he wasn't allowed to cheat. Amazing, how she could sleep around with every walking penis out there and he wasn't even allowed to stare at a girl's chest! He leaned his head back, "I wish I wasn't rich...or Sharpay was out of my life." There was a feeling in his gut, that something was going to happen. He knew he had that feeling, and when he was with Gabriella, that feeling only intensified. What he didn't know was...he was going to get the second half of that wish and the first part happen on his own.

\.

She sighed, walking along the corridor to her room; running into Chad and some guy. _Huh, looks Irish._ Gabriella thought, biting her lip. "Hey, Riella." Chad called to her, using her nickname; she stopped and turned to him, "This is Josh Ryans, he's from Ireland." _How'd I know?_ She nodded, holding her hand out, "Hey nice to meet you." Josh nodded, with a charming smile. He was cute, Gabriella couldn't deny that, but she didn't feel...those sparks that she felt when her Troy touched.

"Hey..uh Josh, Chad." Gabriella said, twisting a piece of hair on her finger, "I'm just going to drop my bags off at the cabin and...be alone for awhile K?" Chad nodded, turning back to Josh as he mumbled a 'sure thing, see you.'

\.

Troy sighed walking solemnly down the first class corridor, his hands stuffed in the pockets of his trousers. Exactly, where did his life go completely wrong? He remembered going to school-the finest in England, his dad would always say. He sighed, running his hand through his hair and over his face. Where and when were the two questions?

Okay, guilty, he thought Sharpay was attractive...even now. But, there was the whole personality issue and the inability to take a joke. When he came to his door, hard maple with a golden 'suite 54E' on it. He sighed, twisting the door handle and immediately stumbled back when Sharpay ran at him and wrapped her arms around him and started pecking his face with sloppy kisses; she always sucked at kissing.

Troy should talk, he only ever 'pecked' until Gabriella taught him the true meaning of the word 'kissing'.

Sharpay smiled, "Troy, baby, your late.. we need to pick out-"

Troy shook his head and blurted out what he thought was forever locked inside his skull, "I don't want to marry you sharpay." Sharpay gasped, "Exscuse me!"

He nodded slowly, "You heard me, I don't want to marry you.." she scoffed, "This is about that poor bitchy whore.. isn't it?"

Troy looked at her, "Don't call her that!" Sharpay crossed hers arms, "So it's true!" Troy sighed rubbing his forhead, "Goodbye Sharpay." and with that he turned and walked out the door.

He was out of his mind. He had to be, well...that and secretly amused because Sharpay was...comical when she threw her tantrums. He leaned his head back on the closed door, closing his eyes and letting a certain brunette with bewitching chocolate eyes dance behind his eyelids. He smiled, "What are you doing to me?" That was the question wasn't it?

He pondered it as he pushed himself off the door, walking jauntily down the corridor and heading towards the...wait; he stopped in his tracks, he had know idea where Gabriella was. But, his gut told him where to go.

\.

Gabriella up front on the ship looking out into the water, she sighed; this would be so much more fun with someone. "Hey," she turned around and Troy was walking towards her. She blinked, "T-Troy?" he walked towards her, she stopped him, "Troy, Sharpay can catch us up here-"

"I broke the engagement Gabriella..." she bit her lip, "why?" he smiled, "I'm in love with someone else." he pulled her close. Gabriella smiled holding out her hand, "I have to show you something.." she pulled his hand and standing all the petals, with his arms holding her waist. and their arms out.

She smiled, "Were flying Troy." he smiled whispering in her ear, "Come Josephine and her flying machine and up she goes.. up she goes.." their fingers connected going towards them, Troy looked into her eyes, and kissed her passionately.


	5. Chapter 05

_A/N: Chapter 5 :D Hahaha, enjoy it all! And leave a nice lovely review at the end!_

* * *

_"Love is love, marriage is for fools." _

* * *

"I hate the world!" Sharpay yelled, throwing a pillow at a lamp and hearing it crash to the bed in a soft 'plump'. She screamed, the boat must have shook. "No one leaves me!" The nursemaids quivered in the background and Sharpays assistant, Kyle Smiles, stood at erect posture. "Mr. Smiles...I want you to find Troy," he clapped his heels together.

"Yes ma'am."

Sharpay smoothed her dress, "I'll be in the smoking room with mother...and Taylor. Don't disappoint me." Kyle nodded his head tersely as she left and he left shortly after she did.

\.

An hour or so later, the door to the suite opened. "Bella, I'm serious...it's not proper for women to be wearing pants." she giggled, pretending to curtsy, "I'm not like other women kind sir." Troy chuckled, grabbing her wrists and twirling her in a circle before she hit his chest with a soft thump. For awhile they stared into each others eyes, brown and blue.

Troy moved a soft curl away from her eyes, "I want to show you something." he said softly, she smiled, "All right then."

He smiled, grabbing her hand and leading her to a plush blue velvet couch while he went to another room. "I hate this safe-Sharpay carries it everywhere." Gabriella huffed out a breath, looking around at the room; there were pictures and paintings everywhere. "Should we be expecting her soon?"

Troy walked to her, his hand enclosed around something a white gold chain slipping between his fingers. "It depends on where she is and who she's with." Gabriella nodded, mesmerized by the swirling colour of the paintings in the room.

"Hey," Troy said, touching his fingers to the small of her back; he dangled a blue diamond in front of her eyes, the rim was white gold with soft pink jewels. Gabriella smirked, "Showing your wealth."

He chuckled, "My dad bought it for me to give to Sharpay, and..." his voice trailed off. As he looked away, a blush crept to his cheeks.

"What?" Gabriella said, standing in front of him.

"Uh..I kind of want...want to draw you wearing this."

She giggled, "okay then."

"Only this."

Gabriella smirked at him, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing his lips, "then where do I get ready." He pointed to the bathroom down the hall, she smiled going inside there. Troy went into the living room, and moved the cozy couch in the middle of the floor. he got out his drawing pad, and got his set ready.

Gabriella came in with a robe; he looked at her smiling. She blushed as she said, "You ready?"

He looked at her, clearing his throat, "yeah I'm ready." Gabriella smirked, slipping off the robe and let it fall to the ground.

She was...even more beautiful without clothes on. It sounds wrong to think that way, but Troy was drooling practically, "Uh..over here on the bed-the couch!" he quickly corrected his faux pas.

Gabriella giggled, "nice fix up." Troy smiled, his ears burning a bright red, as he moved to sit across from her; setting his book on his lap and pulled out a pencil-the picture of Sharpay forgotten as it fell to the floor. "Okay..." he breathed, looking at Gabriella's naked body just laying there on the couch. His mind was screaming at him, _Take her! Take her now! _then there was that reasonable part of his brain, _you're a virgin! She's like...experienced! Go for her! _Reasonable voice...not so reasonable right now. "uh...put your head in your hand; like run your fingers through your hair."

She did what she was told, she looked...ravishing. Troy nodded, "and uh...can you pretend to fiddle with the necklace...hold it between your fingers?"

Gabriella smiled, putting the diamond between her middle finger and her thumb. "How's this?"

Troy smiled, "perfect." his pencil touched the paper and it moved slowly as he started to sketch the beautiful naked angel lying in front of him.

Gabriella giggled, "I believe you are blushing Mr. Big Artiste..."

Troy smirked, and continued sketching; she looked beautiful, no..'beautiful' wasn't even a proper word to use right now. She stared into his eyes as he looked back at her to draw.

She smiled at him; when the drawing was complete, Troy signed it with his initials and blew off the excess pencil shavings; Gabriella smiled, getting up from the couch and walked over to him; brushing her lips against his and sweeping his tongue inside his mouth when he let it fall open. She giggled when his fingers tickled her bare sides, she pulled away, "That's my tickle spot."

He chuckled, "Really now?" his fingers started itching closer, she squirmed in his lap; the necklace fell between her breasts. "Stop it." she said, giggling.

Troy shook his head, resting his hands on her hips, "your the one sitting naked on my lap...you like to live dangerously don't you?" She giggled again, and kissed his lips chastely, "do the thing that scares you Bolton." Her breath was warm on his face, she went to kiss him again and pulled away, "I'm going to get dressed now." He nodded, feeling heat swell between his thighs.

While she was getting dressed, Troy was bent over the desk with a fountain pen in his hand as he wrote Sharpay a quick note and put it in the safe along with Gabriella's portrait. Of course he didn't know why he put it in there, but something in his gut told him that something was going to happen if he did; he wasn't sure if it was good or bad. Gabriella came back in; he looked at her, kissing her lips gently. "I want you to keep the necklace."

Gabriella smiled, and whispered in his ear, "I would want nothing more."

Troy pushed her up against the wall, she jumped up as he lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. They kissed passionately but gently, he actually was loving this, and she thought he was a natural. He held his hands gently around her neck as he kissed from her neck down to her breasts. Gabriella moaned softly, "Troy...Ohhh.." his lips traveled down pass her belly button.

He slipped down her underwear going down, and letting his tongue into her. Gabriella moaned loudly, Scratching the wall behind her. "Troy.. Ohh Please.." he came back up to her. They then landed on the bed, Troy kissing her everywhere she loved to be kissed, he knew the right spots. "Troy..I love you.." she moaned out.

\.

The smoking room was painted a soft green with white outlinings. Sharpay sat next to the guy she had dinner with that night Gabriella had completely embarassed her. She smiled, and chatted with everyone; saying everything between her and Troy were just fine, inside she was screaming at them to shut the hell up. Looking up with her eyes, she say Kyle Smiles walking toward her, his face grim.

"Excuse me." she said politely, "what is it? Find him?"

Kyle sighed, clasping his hands behind his back, "none of the nurse maids have seen him."

Sharpay's eyes widened, "what?" she half whispered, half-yelled, "Smiles, this is a ship...there's only so many places that he could...Ah! Smiles, find him!"


	6. Chapter 06

_A/N: Chapter 6! Enjoy! And be sure to leave all those pretty reviews my lovelies!_

* * *

_"Lies are like murky mirrors, hard to see through, but simple to wipe clean." ~ Tenney Maree_

* * *

Mr. Smiles nodded, "Yes ma'am." he turned on his heels, clicking them together as he took a step and began walking briskly. He'd check the room again, maybe he over looked something.

Sharpay sighed, smoothing her hair and her dress as she made her way back to the table. "Sorry...Troy's gone missing from the room, I'm just having assistance in finding him." Everyone nodded, proceeding to ask her questions; both inane and annoying. She mentally rolled her eyes, but she answered them with politeness.

\.

He held her in his arms, loving the feel of his flesh against hers and vice versa. Gabriella looked up at him through her lashes, "not bad for you first time huh?" he smiled, smoothing her hair and pushing fly away hairs out of her eyes. "Yeah...it was phenomonal."

She smirked, "I know I'm good Bolton, but I'm not that good." he chuckled, bringing her lips to meet his in a chaste kiss, pulling away he rested his forehead against hers. "I love you..." he whispered, she smiled, "heh, I've been wondering if you felt the same way.." he looked at her, kissing the tip of her nose.

"Wanna go for a walk?" She smiled, her eyes lighting up. "I'd love too, but I got to get dressed.."

Troy and Gabriella were getting dressed, and then Troy grabbed her hand, "Ready for that walk?" Gabriella giggled taking his hand, Troy opened the door, but his eyes went wide when he saw Kyle walking towards them. "aww shit.. we have to go the other way."

He closed the door quickly, as they both ran the back way. Kyle followed the sounds of closing doors. when Troy and Gabriella made it out to the hallway on the other side, they began walking, but when Kyle opened the door, they both looked back, he looked at them, and they began running.

"Run!" Gabriella yelled, grabbing Troy's hand running towards the elavators. Kyle chased after them; Gabriella giggled like mad, as they got into the lift closing it quickly.

When it went down Kyle finally made it there, but it was too late, Troy and Gabriella looked up at him, giggling, then Gabriella flipped him the bird, then waved, "Bye Bye."

Kyle's brows knitted together as he ran to the nearest lift that was open. But, Troy and Gabriella got to E deck first, as they ran down stairs they crashed into a waiter wheeling a cart of dirty dishes. "Oh my-I'm sorry!" Gabriella said, picking up a few, and handing them to the waiter, he smiled gratefully, Troy said an apology and chuckled as they ran out the door and rested on the other side.

Gabriella leaned up against the wall, "pretty tough for a valet this fellow...he seems more like a cop."

Troy chuckled, "I think he was." He lifted his eyes to the tiny window in the door, seeing Kyle run down the stairs, "Shit..." Troy mumbled, grabbing Gabriella by the wrist. Gabriella giggled, running in front of him and pulling him into a room that...wasn't exactly quiet.

They jumped off the stairs into the Boiler room; Troy catched her by the waist, and a man came up to them, "Hey! you two aren't suppose to be in here, it could be dangerous-" he was interupted by Gabriella pulling Troy by the shirt and taking off in the other direction. "

You guys keep doing what your doing, your doing a great job." Troy shouted, Gabriella giggled.

They found theirselves in the bottom of the ship where a car was held. "Look what we got here." Troy said, Gabriella smiled, and he opened the door for her, taking her hand and helping her in.

"Thank you." she smiled. Troy got to the front seat, and Gabriella crawled up from, Troy honked the horn, Gabriella giggled.

"Where to miss?" he said. Gabriella brought her mouth to his ear, and whispered, "To the stars." he looked at her, and she pulled by his arms, and pulled him back. Troy grabbed her and held her close. she grabbed his hand, and began kissing his fingers.

Gabriella looked at him, "I love you." he smiled leaning down and kissing her lips. the kiss became more heated and steamy as they layed down on the seat still kissing passionately.

The need for oxygen came over them, and they pulled apart and rested their foreheads against each others. "Bella.." Troy said, she giggled and pecked his lips, "I want to show you...something." he smirked, "another something..?" Troy asked, she smiled; her eyes shinging, as she kissed him fiercely, pushing him a little on his back.

He chuckled, "what do...you wan-want to show me?"

She giggled, twirling her fingers down his chest as she undid his belt stealthily with one hand, "torture...in the most pleasurable way." he looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Wha-" his trousers were popped open efficiently, Gabriella smirked, "I learned this in France..."

He chuckled, but still was confused, then shocked when he saw her bend her head down to his cock and started sucking it. He felt his hips buck forward a bit, and then his muscles clenched as she started swirling her tongue around the head, he moaned, "Oh...got..to love the French huh?"

She giggled, twirling her tongue and playing with his belly button as she snuck her hands under his shirt. "Mmm, Bella..."

they were about to make love for the 2nd time until there was a noise; the whole ship began to shake. Gabriella pulled away, and Troy putting his pants back on quickly. "what's going on?"

Gabriella asked looking up. Troy bit his lip, "I don't know, but come on.. it's not safe here." He pulled her hand, rushing out, but water began to fill the room knocking both Gabriella and Troy down.

"Troy!" Gabriella screamed. water rushing pass them.

Troy grabbed her hand, "Come on, follow me." he grabbed her hand running up the steps.

As they rushed up, people were wondeirng what was going on; Troy held onto Gabriella's hand tightly going up to the top deck. Gabriella looked over and gasped, "an Iceburg!"

Troy looked at it, "this is bad.." Gabriella looked at him, "Troy..I'm...I hate to admit this, but I'm scared.."

He wrapped an arm around her shoulders, rubbing them soothingly, "It'll be fine...but we should Sharpay and my father." Gabriella nodded, grasping his hand and letting him lead her back to the suite.

Sharpay paced the suite with a frenzy, the police were there and Kyle was waiting outside. She had informed him of the plan, "Well Miss Evans." The master at arms said, while examining the picture of Gabriella. "I think it's very good."

She growled, "give me that!" tearing the picture out of his hands and stuffing it in the pocket of her dress. "I want this whole suite searched for anything else that was missing." the police nodded, starting the search; Jack Bolton was pacing the floor with a tired expression on his face. Sharpay went up to him, rubbing his back gently like a daughter would a father.

"Don't worry Jack, I'm sure we'll catch the theif that stole your pocket watch...it'd make a slendid wedding present for Troy." Jack smiled, kissing her lightly on the cheek. "your a Godsend." she giggled, inside she was chuckling maniacally. Yeah, a real Godsend.

\.

Gabriella held hands, walking down the hall way quickly. The ship was wasn't shaking anymore, but it had completely stopped. "Sir," Kyle greeted, seeing them walk through the hall. "We've been looking for you." Troy paid no note of attention to him; he squeezed Gabriella's hand as Kyle snuck a gold pocket watch into her jacket pocket.

Troy cleared his throat, "Something happened..." Sharpay looked at him, crossing her arms.

"Yes it has." Everyone looked at her, "two things dear to me and your father have disappeared...now that one is back, I'm sure of where to find the other." Troy opened his mouth to retort, but she beat him to the punch, ordering the police to search Gabriella.

"Wh-huh?" the brunette said as they tugged her jacket off. Troy looked at Sharpay, "what's the meaning of this Sharpa-"

"Is this what your looking for?" the searching cop asked, holding up a gold pocket watch.


End file.
